Dream Time
by Clear Hearts Grey Flowers
Summary: Inspired by Freddy Kruegar movies and a whole lot of gummy babies. -- Julian


NOTE: I'm Jhonen Vasquez and I own all the characters n stuff.  
  
Actually, my name's Julian, and. and. if I were Jhonen, I'd blow up all lupe mating boards and throw muffins at cheerleaders while walking down the street. And I'd have a shrine to myself. Ok? Ok.  
  
The small boy let out a piercing scream as the huge, sharp-toothed monster chased him. Its eyes glowed red, and its leather-like skin seemed to shimmer in the moonlight as Squee ran down the street. He was screaming, screaming so loudly, but no one was home to help him - no one could hear him. As predicted, the monster caught up to Squee and dropped his sharp claws down to Squee, picking him up by one leg. The silver nail cut into his skin and he cried out in a mixture of terror and pain just as a huge figure of a bear appeared next to the monster, and they began to fight. The bear whapped the monster across his face, and in surprise, the monster dropped Squee just as the bear stuck out his paw to catch him.  
  
Squee sat up in bed, drenched in sweat and Shmee hugged tightly to his chest. He whimpered a bit as the dream came back to him; Shmee had taken the monster away.  
  
He closed his eyes and slumped back down into the bed, a few tears still glistening on his cheeks as he turned over and held Shmee even tighter, ignoring the intense pain on his leg.  
  
The next spooooky morning.  
  
Little Todd sat up in his bed, blinking into the bright sunlight. It was Saturday.no school for him to suffer through today.  
  
He stood up, shrieking in surprise at the burning pain on his leg. He looked down, and to his shock.there was a long, bloody gash running halfway down his leg. Squee bit his lip and limped toward the door. "MOMMEEEEEE!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
With difficulty, he walked around the house, but no one was home. He walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper stuck on the refrigerator. He picked it up and read:  
  
Dear kid:  
  
Your mother and I are going out for a few days. There are a few cans of tuna in the cupboard if you get hungry.  
  
Squee set the note down and limped into the bathroom, grabbing a few band aids and sticking them as well as he could on the wound. He went back to his room and lay down, confused and a bit scared. He clutched Shmee, looking at the bear's smiling face. "Shmee, what are we gonna do?! Mommy and daddy are gone, and.and.how did I get that cut? It hurts a lot."  
  
The bear's voice filled his head. "Ah, don't worry about that. Mommy and daddy couldn't do anything to help you, anyway. And as for your cut. your dream gave you that little, eh, souveneir."  
  
Squee's eyes got bigger, if that's possible.  
  
"Y.you mean.the monster really.really hurt me?"  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid that you will be having more nightmares like that, Todd.but don't fear, I'll protect you."  
  
Squee nodded, giving a little smile to Shmee as he pulled out paper and a few crayons and began drawing.  
  
Another 2 AM.  
  
Squee fell with a thud as he landed on the old, dirty mattress. His eyes widened as he glanced at his surroundings, his voice whispering, "Oh, no.a dream." He slowly stood up. Around him lay stuffed animals with evil eyes, porcelain dolls with their heads and limbs cut off, and childish drawings scrawled on the walls. Shmee was nowhere to be found.  
  
Squee shivered and let out a small whimper as low growls were heard. "Shmee."  
  
He looked back at the dolls and animals, and to his shock, their eyes were glowing pure white and standing up. They groaned in unison, and took steps toward Squee, and he saw the glint of a knife in one of their hands.  
  
They came closer, and closer until he was backed up against the wall.  
  
The doll with the knife jumped off the ground, clinging to his side and thrusting the small knife into his side. Squee screamed in shock and pain, falling to the ground as other dolls and animals jumped over his body, kicking, punching, hitting, stabbing.  
  
There was a flash of light and the dolls yelped, jumping off him and scattering into the shadows. Squee looked down at his side.  
  
Luckily the knife had been small, so the wound wasn't too big, but it hurt terribly and blood was running down his side. He heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Shmee standing there, clumps of doll hair and stuffing stuck to his paw and teddy bear body. He silently took Squee's hand, and there was another flash of light and Squee woke up in his bed, blood spread all over his blanket and on his side.  
  
He whimpered and sagged down in his bed, and surprisingly fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning was by far the worst.  
  
He woke up, and as expected, the wound was still on his side. He closed his eyes and half limped, half crawled into the next room, picking up the cane Granpa had left there from a few months ago and using it to walk into the bathroom. Squee grabbed medical tape, band-aids, anything.anything that could take away the pain, and limped back to his room, slumping onto the bed in exhaustion. As best as he could, which wasn't too good anyway, he taped up his side and for the rest of the day fell into a dreamless sleep  
  
Until that night, when the last dream came to him.  
  
He was standing on a cliff.  
  
A cold wind blew around him, whipping at his cheeks and his pajama-clad body. Squee looked down below the cliff, the faint movement sending rocks and small pebbles scittering down the rocky elevation. About 200 feet below a small town was visible, but there were no people he could see.  
  
He shivered in the cold air, hugging himself and turning around to face a small forest. There was no way he was going in there; it was too dark.  
  
Suddenly, the ground fell through and Squee shrieked and fell through the crack, down to the town below.  
  
Only it wasn't a town anymore.  
  
The buildings shifted into knives that stuck straight up, and the small sidewalks became nails that seemed to be cemented into the ground. Squee closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the fateful impact that was sure to come.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
He fell with a soft thud into a paw, and when he opened his eyes, he was staring straight up at Shmee - ten times bigger. Shmee smiled wryly. "You ok, kid?"  
  
Squee nodded, his eyes huge. "Y.yeah.thanks for saving me, Shmee. You make all the bad things stop.um.doin' stuff."  
  
Shmee sighed. "Yeah, but there's something I need to talk to you about. I'll tell you when you wake up."  
  
There was the flash of light, and the dream world disappeared to be replaced with the real one.  
  
Squee's eyes shot open and he looked down at Shmee. "W.what happened?"  
  
Shmee's face kept that ever-lasting smile, but his voice was still heard in Squee's head.  
  
"Well, Squeegee, you know how I was your trauma-sponge?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"I guess I got too full of them.and they exploded out of me, hiding in every crevice of your dreams until they could appear again to terrorize you. Only this time, they were mixed up with what is real. that's why you got hurt. But that won't happen any more."  
  
Squee smiled despite himself. "Really?? So I won't have anymore nightmares?"  
  
"Oh, no, little man," replied the bear. "You'll still have nightmares.you just won't get hurt anymore."  
  
Squee nodded and hugged Shmee tightly. "Thanks for saving me."  
  
"Don't mention it, kid."  
  
PS  
  
Awww, poor Squee gots hurt.R&R, and be nice to me, this is my first Squee fic. 


End file.
